Saphir Fox
by 1chucha2
Summary: Naruto returns after years to Konoha with two children. War with the Rain is every day worse. Who will save Konoha?
1. Chapter 1

This is little prequel to the story, so you can understand:

I don't own Naruto (if I did he would have more brain)

This is little prequel to the story, so you can understand:

When Naruto went to train with Jiraya he disappaeared. Jiraya came to conclusion that Naruto was killed by Akatsuky members because he saw their typical cloak. Althrought he didn't find Naruto's body. In Konoha they all think about Naruto as dead person.

But in reality when Naruto met Akatsuky members he fell down a cliff and hit his head. Hard. And got amnesia. He then travelled aroud, met a few friend along the way. Then suddenly (because I wanted it) his memory came back and he decided to return to the Konoha.( He is 27 years old and Kyubi isn't sealed in him anymore)

Other thing to know because I dond want to write it down in the story: Saphir Fox (I really don't know but Saphir is type of jewel in my country) is somenthing like legend, story parents tell their children for good night.

Legend says: When Muramasa (katana that can be used only by Saphir Fox) is dancing through the air and music is heard unbeatable shinoby by name Saphir Fox is near.

Oh yeah Naruto has two children 10 and 9 years old (he had them at age of 17). 10 year boy is Byakuya and girl is Hisa(9 years) Naruto's wife is dead but if you want to know her name was Kaoru

Chapter 1

Tsunade was staring. Right before her was standing Yondaime smiling and saying something. After few minutes she moved to him and hit him on head. Hard. Yondaime fainted.

„Och shit. I killed Minato" Then she proceeded scream at Shizune. After argument they removed blond haired man so he was laying on the couch. After a while he stirred and opened sea blue eyes.

„Why did you hit me oba-chan?" Tsunade gasped „Naruto?" Naruto noddend and sat on the couch.

„What? Why? How? When?" Naruto just smiled and laughted a little

„I guess yuou didn't heard a word I was saying before did you?" Tsunade would blush if situation wasn't serious.

„So to make it short: I lost my memory and just recently got it back."

„Lost memory? Och. But you understand I can't just pretend you never left. Council will go beserk. And you are a shinobi"

„I am not" Shizune looked at him with big eyes.

„What? You aren't shinobi" Naruto just smiled „Nope I am family man."

Tsunade suddenly felt lost

„Family man?"

„Yup. I am here to settle down with my children. I think they should have stable home and since their mother died we were traveling.."

Tsunade felt pang in her heart.

„Really?"

„Yes. So do you have some house I could buy? With a garden if possible?"

„All rght. Shizune, give him papers to fill and show him way to agency where he can buy a house" Shizune noded and hurried to get papers

„ And you Naruto. We will talk" Naruto smiled and ran out of office.

Kakashi just got out of youngfull challenge and was walking on the street to buy tickets to newest movie. He gigled. Icha icha series filmed, dream come true.

„Hello Kakashi" Ah his old jounin sensei.

„Hello" Man who became yondaime hokage of Konoha deerved little bit more than ‚yo'.

Hi sensei grinned at him and turded left. His long blue cloack swished.

Oh yea his sensei was great man. If only he didn't die that day…

„Wait a minute. Sensei?"

Kakashi sprinted after man but found one

„Am I crazy?"

„I don't know but you sure do talk to yourself Kakashi-sensei"

„Ah Sakura! How are you?" Sakura came little bit nearer to Kakashi

„Did something happen?"

„No I just thouht I saw someone long time dead" Sakura rolled her eyes

„Not you too. Today three citizens. One near heart attack came to hospital talking about Yondaime Hokage getting revenge on Konoha. It was…"

Kakashi tensed. „You mean that three other people saw yondaime?"

„Yeah. Thatś right."

„I must go. Ja ne"

Akira Koori, Ichigo Uchiha and Megumi Urameshi were part of gennin team 7. Three real good friends. But there was slight difference between them and other teams. They didn't have sensei. Reason? Nobody wanted to teach them and if some poor soul agreed to teaching them, team 7 made her or his life hell.

Team Daring.

Akira Koori (red hair green eyes) had dream of beating Saphir Fox even if everybody told him that he can't beat someone who doesn't exist. He had his dream, great teammates, wh cared what others say.

He lost his parent in battle where Hidden village of rain finaly decided attack and then travelled to Konoha to became greatest shinobi ever.

Ichigo Uchiha (little copy of Itachi) second child of infamous Itachi Uchiha. His older sister Rin became Jounin recently and everybody whispered about their mental state. He had hard life. When their father was killed by uncle Sasuke Uchiha siblings found themselves in Konoha

Ichigo didn't want to by manipulated, so he was happy to have teammates as Akira and Megumi. With them he felt free.

Megumi Urameshi (Brown hair brown eyes) daughter of fighter Yuyske (I am just using names) he was powerful arogant man, but total puppy when Megumi's mother was near. Megumi didn't want to use only taijutsu as her father, she loved swords.

To make it simple aftr a year of changing jounin instructors they became pretty sure of their skills. Then that happened.

Team Daring was relaxing near bridge when little girl, with long wawy blond hair and blue eyes come skipping happily.

„Oi! This is for shinobi only." Yelled Akira. His hair reflecting sun with great effect. Girl gigled and stood right beside Ichigo.

„Hello. You are Ichigo Uchiha?" Ichigo turned to look at girl. She was cute little child. „Hey dn't ignore me" Akira fummed but sad down

„I am. And who are you?" Girl blushed and looked at her feet. „ Hisa Uzumaki."

„Hisa-chan where are your parents?" Hisa looked at Megumi for a while.

„Mama is sleeping forever and Papi is looking for house" Three gennins looked at each other.

„What about we help you find your Papi?" Hisa furiously shook her head

„He'll find me. He always does. And Byakuya-oniichan told me not to annoy Papi"

„But your Papi would surely be happier if he knew where you are" Hisa looked at Ichogo and giggled.

„I am with Ichigo-kun. My future husband. I am safe" Silence. Gennins looked at girl like at some sort of alien.

„Husband?" Hisa noded, still blushing

„My Mama and your mama decided" Ichigo paled „What?"

„It's even writtent. If your sister was 10 or younger she would marry Byakuya-oniichan. But she in't so I am going to be your wife" She grinned pleased with herself.

Akira started to laugh „Congratulation Ichigo!" Ichigo stood and glared at everybody

„I am not gonna get maried to anybody!"

„What did you say?" Ichigo looked at newcomer. Boy, younger then himself with dark brown hair and blue eyes was looking at him with intense stare.

„I aren't gona marry her" There was no time. Boy was there and suddenly Ichigo was flying. After he landed boy screamed

„Nobody insults my little sister! I Byakuya-sama will fight for her honor" Lets just say that if Team Daring thoungt they were good, their ilusions shattered into tiny little pieces.

Akira and Megumi tried, and if I say tried a mean tried to land at least one hit on Byakuya. But withouth succes.

They had to by loud because soon two jounin came to find out whats going on. First one, a woman. Cauth Byakuya but he just used Kawarimi.

Second jounin, a man was more lucky and used some jutsu to catch Byakya in mud. Konoha shinobi sighged.

„We are going to see Hokage-sama"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 2

Naruto sighed for hunred's time as he looked at the house. Half crumbled house. Really isn't in Konoha something respectable?

This far he only liked one house, but there was little problem. It was estate and ridiculously big one.

‚I don't have army of children, only two…'

Naruto sighed. His only hope for good little house with garden was near forest so he went that way.

„Hello Kakashi" His old jounin sensei gave hs typical smile and lazily waved

„Hello"

Naruto sharply turned left. Then he decided that walking to forest was too tiresome, and he had to find Hisa and Byakuya later. Then disappeared not seen by anyone.

He reappeared in front of very nicely made house. He nodded happily. ‚Perfect'

„YOSH! THIS TEA IS FULL OF YOUNG! NOW GO AND MAKE 500 PUNCHES AS CELEBRATION!"

„HAI LEE-SENSEI!"

„KAI!"

„LEE-SENSEI"

„KAI!"

„LEE-SENSEI"

CRASH „GO FOR IT MY BEAUTIFUL STUDENT FULL OF FLAMES OF YOUNG!" CRASH

Two ladies going around just shaked their heads. „Again"

„This morning they woke up at 5 am. 5! I am in need of some serious sleep."

„Ah my husband found this jutsu that makes you tamporally deaf. But then I tend to came late to work"

Naruto turned and pretended never being there.

„OY! BLOND HAIREN MAN! WAIT!" Naruto stopped and turned around. Lee was jogging in his direction. He sighet and put up a smile

„Ah. Hello Lee. Long time no see"

Lee was happy man. Proud leader of gennin team 2. His favourite student , not that he played favourites, was Kai.

He adored boy and boy adored him. Next generation of green beast of Konoha.

He looked at Kai as he made his 20th cup of tea. Lee grinned , boy was determinated to get it right so he could impress girl of his dreams.

But he could impress her just by his look. Great black hair, green spandex. Perfect

young man full of flames of young.

This time Kai made good tea worthy of his greatness. Lee praised his prized student. „YOSH! THIS TEA IS FULL OF YOUNG! NOW GO AND MAKE 500 PUNCHES AS CELEBRATION!"

Then by mere coincidence Lee looked out of the window. ‚Blond hair, blue eyes… where do I know him from…' CRASH

„GO FOR IT MY BEAUTIFUL STUDENT FULL OF FLAMES OF YOUNG" CRASH!

Blond haired man was looking at the house ‚Maybe' Lee stood up and lightly jogged in direction of familiar looking stranger.

„OY! BLOND HAIRED MAN! WAIT!" Stranger seemed to freeze. Then he turned and smiled.

„Ah. Hello Lee. Long time no see" Lee slowed down and stopped in front of man

„You know my name? Name of second green beast of Konoha?" Strangers eyes twinkled (Like Dumbledore's from Harry Potter) with hidden amusement.

„Oh I feel hurt. You can't even recognize me?" Lee's eyebrows knitted together in deep thought. Then his expresion changed.

„You sure do look familiar… YOSH I'LL FIND OUT YOUR IDENTITY AND IF I CAN'T DO IT, I'LL RUN 500 LAPS AROUND KONOHA ON ONE FEET ONLY!"

Blond man grinned widely. „ Ah. Then by my guest and try to find out"

Lee stood in nice guy pose his teeth shinning brightly. „Leave it to me!" For a while they stood just watching each other

„You work here!" stranger shook his head „Nope"

„You worked here"

„In sense" Lee grinned pleased with himself. Now he knew something new

„You see stranger-san. You remind me of one boy, but he died long time ago" Although Lee said it in grave voice, stranger's smile seemed wider with every word, his eyes twinkling madly.

„Yea? Then I have to tell you truth. My name is Uzumaki Naruto" Lee's world seemed to start spinning uncontrollably.

„No…" Stranger grinned

„Yes"

„But Naruto-san had these strange scars on his face and you don't have them!"

Man who claimed to be long time death Naruto looked confused for a moment reaching his hand to the face. Then his eyes started to twinkle with new found vigor.

„Och. I nearly forgot I ever had them. It's long story… Lee are you crying?"

Big tears started to fall from Lee's eyes" I knew it." Sniff

„YOUR FLAMES OF YOUNG COULDN'T BE DEFEATED!"

Then he jumped at Naruto nearly hugging his soul out of his body. „This is so great! When I ran to you I thought. ‚Oh new neighborhood'But to think I'll find my ex rival in love for Sakura is going to live next to me. MY LUCK IS GREAT TODAY!"

Naruto looked around to notice glances off pity thrown in his direction.

„Oh about that"

„IT'S SO GREAT! WE HAVE TO GO OUT SOMETIMES! I'LL SHOW YOU AROUND AND THEN…"

„Sorry, sorry but I have to go.. You see I have two children somewhere.."

„They'll be surely pleased with your choice of house."

„Och about that…"

„YOSH we can talk through garden if we want to."

Naruto sighed, defeated

„Yes. They'll be happy.." Lee grinned yelled his goodbye and hurried after Neji. ‚He just has to know about this"

Naruto was left standing in middle of street. „Now I can't not buy the house… And I wanted good sleep…" Murmured to himself and turned to search for his children. Naruto closed his eyes and let little bit of his chakra leave his body in chakra wave to search for signatures of his children.

‚Hokage's tower on their first day… Why me!"

Byakuya, or as he called himself Byakuya-sama was in Megumi's opiniot one loud brat without any brain.

But what was worse, it looked like Hokage-sama was exactly same tipe of person. She and Byakuya were yelling at each other so loudly, glass was nearly breaking.

Their topic changed from original two minutes after coming to the office and after 20 minutes they didn't seem to want to stop.

After 10 minutes jounin, Megumi thought his name was Kakashi (He was their sensei for three days) came but Byakuya and Hokage started to yell at him for interrupting so he stayed quiet and read that book of his.

Megumi smirked. Oh she remembered how nicely it was burning. After incident with his book Kakashi threatened to became missing-nin of Konoha so Hokage let him retire from job and gave Team Daring another sensei.

Megumi looked at Akira who was looking at scrolls in the shelves. Ichigo was sitting at the couch with Hisa-chan next to him. Hisa blushed and gigled like for hundreds time.

It looked like Byakuya was starting to lose. After all, Hokage-sama has years experience.

Someone knocked. It seemed like nobody heard it. After a while there was knocking again. Then it turnen into banging. But still nobody moved.

Megumi reached door and opened. In front of her was standing blond man, looking at her wit curiosity. She let him in.

For a while nobody noticed him, then Kakashi moved his head in his direction and his eye widened.

„YOU!" Jounin yelled even louder than Hokage with Byakuya and everyone looked at the man.

Jounin looked ready to attack „Papi!" Man smiled

„Hisa. What are you and your brother doing here?" Hisa jumped to her feet and skipped to her father

„Some jounin attacked Byakuya-niichan" Her father narrowed his eyes „Really?" Hissa enthusiastically nodded

„They are your's Naruto? Cute girl and this little annoyance?" Man, Naruto nodded his head.

„Yup all mine"

„Wait a minute! Naruto? Like Uzumaki Naruto?" Naruto grinned.

„Yes that's me, My son Byakuya and daughter Hisa." Then he paused a little his eyes sopping on Ichigo who seemed to sweat a little under a pressure of his stare.

„Ah you must by an Uchiha. Ichigo if I am right. My future son in law" With that he started laugh really hard.

„It looks like my favourite daughter found you" Hokage-sama started chuckling as she sat down.

„Naruto?" Jounin Kakashi looked as if he has seen a ghost

„Yea. Kakashi-sensei. It's me."


	3. Chapter 3

I still don't own Naruto

I still don't own Naruto

Chapter 3

First thing Kakashi did after his encounter with Sakura was short distance run to Hokage's tower. As shinobi who knew Tsunade for a long time, he hadn't bothered to knock before entering and just let himself in.

At first he was surprised by loud noises in the room, then yelled at. He noticed gennin team 7 and two other children.

After a really long while man- Uzumaki Naruto appeared and Kakashi was left without any word.

„Naruto" Kakashi was sure he had paled considerably.

„Yea. Kakashi-sensei. It's m" Kakashi was not sure when he moved but he found himself touching Naruto's face.

„Wisker marks. You don't have them" Naruto's eyes twinkled weirdly.

„Ah. That is long and annoying story. But yeah I got rid of them"

„Hey wait a minute Uzumaki-san! What about me marrying your daugter?" Ichigo Uchiha, one of Kakashi's most hated gennins. He stil remembered when they burned his book. ‚And it was my favourite one'

„Oh you didn't know? Your mother and my wife were best friends. And for a long time they were thinking about marrying off their children one to another. So my wife Kaoru and your mum have written this document. Basically, you marry my daughter or…"

dramatic pause. Naruto's eyes narrowed and glinted dangerously. Temperature in the room instantly dropped and Kakashi shivered.

„Harakiri (suicide) " hen he pulled out long katana from a pack at his back and waved it around in dangerously sloppy maner. Ichigo seemed smaller and smaller with every minute.

„Good thing I like Hisa-chan really much. Ha, ha, ha" Kakashi was nearly sorry for boy, but memory of his prized book burning sadly stopped all his feelings of pity. Naruto's mood drastically changed.

„I am so happy for you" Then he smiled tenderly at Hisa.

„You'll have great man, my favourite daughter" Blue haired boy finally jumped down from Hokage's table.

„I Byakuya-sama am pleased to know you have chaged your mind, future brother in law!" Then he laughted while holding his hips in weird manner. Red haired boy- Akira was laying and laughting his head off.

„Somehing funny?" Akira's smile slipped from his face at the look Naruto was giving him.

„NO SIR!" Megumi seemed to be frozen in place

Neji's life was never easy and during this never ending was with Rain it just got harder. A lot af his family members died.

Neji fathered two girls, one was genius, the other didn't even had interest in arts of shinobi. Karin was her name. Neji thought he was spending more time trying to get her to the academy than actually doing missions.

Now he was enjoying a while to himself. ‚Somethimes, life is great'

„NEJI! NEJI! MY RIVAL!" ‚There goes peace'

„What do you want?" Lee seemed unfazed

„Gues who isn't dead anymore?" Neji lifted one eybrow

„I can't imagine" Lee stuck in nice guy pose

„As expected from my rival! I will not prolong this while any longer! Uzumaki Naruto has risen from his grave and is going to live in house next to mine!" It took Neji a while to understand

„Wha…?"

„I have to go announce this great news to everyone! Ya ne!" with that he started to run somewhere far.

Neji shook his head in disbelief. Then he smirked to himself. ‚I should go and finish Icha Icha book 7'With this he activated byakuhan ‚I wonder where my wife hid it…' As he was searching for his reading material, he noticed small figure trying to get unnoticed to her room.

„KARIN! WHY AREN'T YOU AT SCHOOL?" Figure started to run in attemp to escape it's furious father.

„GET BACK HERE YOUNG LADY!" Neji ran. Even if his daughter hated everything shinobi like, she was one hell of runner. Neji took off after her.

Byakuya, his father and little sister were walking down the street. They just brought house and were heading in its direction. Huse was suprisingly cheap and its owner was nearly crying with happiness while selling it.

He even left them furniture, just so they won't back out of the deal. His father had this weird look in his eyes while buying it.

So now they were on the way to their new home. Byakuya was full of hope.

„STOP RIGHT NOW!" A girl with dark brown hair was running in Byakuya's direction. Her eyes had weird levander colour.

Bykuya tittled his head to the side. A man with equally weird eyes cauth girl. His expresion grim.

„Karin how many times will we do this? You have to go to the academy evin if you hate it! You have to get proper education!"

Girl glared „ I don't care. I don't want to be a shinobi nor I want to go to the school. So let me be!" ha spat word shinobi as an great insult.

Byakuya had enough. He lifted his head hight and pointed his finger at the man with weird eyes

„If she doesn't want then she doesn't want! I Byakuya-sama will fight for her! Now my lady, I Byakuya-sama will…" a hand was clapped on his mounth

„My my. Oh great son of mine. You should chill down." His father cauth him before he could defend honor of Karin. Hisa giggled.

„Tell your son not to interfiere in what doesn't involve him" Byakuya started struggle what resulted in tighter hold by his father.

„Neji I never thought of you as father material. Shouldn't she be at academy?" Man's eyes narrowed.

„Who are you?"

„Uzumaki Naruto, at your service" Neji's eyes widened comically.

„I thought Lee was delirious." Naruto laughted „I met him today." Man nodded „Sorry. I am a bit shaken. Haven't expected you… you know…. Alive…"

Byakuya looked at Karin who was slowly creeping away. He tried to say hello, but his father hand halted all his words. Karin shot his way amused glance and ran in opposite direction.

„I can imagine"

„And where have you been? Why didn't you return?.."

„Ah, long story Amnesia…" Neji nodded still amazed.

„Your daughter escaped" Neji looked for Karin, but she was no where to be seen anymore.

„KARIN COME BACK!" Neji started his search anew. Byakuya finally won his way out of his father grasp.

„And who was that?"

„Old friend. Now lets continue to our new home" Hisa giggled and skipped ahead.

Tsunade felt tired. She wasn't youngest and war was wearing her down.

Suna was their only ally and Rain has on its side Iwa and Cloud. Mizukage has decided to stay out of the conflict.

Borders of fighting were nearer and lives were lost every day. Oly happy thing in her day was Naruto's return. All other news were bad.

She was currently sitting with council members talking about news. Leader of the eastern front, the most pressed one by the enemy, -Aburame Shino send bothering news to Konoha.

„They never moved so brutally. Maybe new strategy…"

„….. destroy Konoha, nothing else…."

„…. Worse and worse….."

Tsunade rubbed her forehead. Council was composed of idiots, power hungry freaks and few normal people, who were rolling their eyes.

„What is situaion?" Old Hiashi seemed almost bored, but again, he looked like that all the time.

„We were pushed back nearly 10 miles since last report. This time Pain was leading attack, we had no choice but retreat."

As Tsunade read report of deaths hes head started to spin. „Soon we'll have to sent gennins out there" Murmuled leader of Yamanaka clan. Tsunade had to agree. Things didn't look goo to them. And it seemed like former Akatsuky turned into part of Rain village wanted to destroy Konoha at all costs.

„Have you chosen Rokudaime?" Tsunade nodded and took out paper. „I have officialy agreed to name Sarutobi Konohamaru as Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha" Council broke into murmur of agreement.

„We name him in two weeks" After discussion Tsunade stood and walked to her office. There she sat down

„How was it Tsunade-sama?" Shizune brought a cup of tea.

„If the war is going to go as it does, soon we'll have to accept missing-nins. And if that won't help … I really don't know.." Shizune looked at her gravely, then she turned her thumbs up.

„Maybe Saphir Fox will join us!" Tsunade sipped her tea and looked at Shizune disapprovingly.

„You believe in that child tale?"

„It gives me hope in heart."


	4. Chapter 4

Guess what

Guess what? I don't own Naruto

Chapter 4

Udon (Konohamaru Corps) hid in tree. He masked his chakra as he observed enemy. Udon prized himself as a great ANBU information obtainer. Even with so amazing name, their goal was stealing, or snatching important information right from under enemy nose.

Right now he was alone and waiting for right moment. Guards should be changing giving hime mere second to get into enemy tent.

Udon shifted his weight preparing for action, in nanosecond when guard moved Udon jumped inside.

He started searching for scroll. He knew a little about what was in it and only thing he knew was its description. Blue small with blood seal. Not much.

Udon nearly groaned when he took in tent. There were a lot of scrolls fitting description. Using chakra to make some clones would be unnecessary risk, but he didn't have any other choice.

Quickly forming handseals two clones popped out of nowhere and started searching. Scroll should be labeled somehow or so Udon hoped ‚Shit no enough time' Only few second to escape. He quickly grabbed two random scrolls and rused away ‚At least I wont leave bare handed'

He should meet with Konohamaru and some others in five days. „Intruders! Quickly close all possible escape routes!" Yelled voice through forest. Udon smirked ‚Too bad loosers'And darkness hugged him as mother her son.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Naruto was watching as his son cooked. Sitting in new kitchen made him strangely happy. Hisa was playing with big bue ribbon in her hair as they waited for breakfast.

Today was first day for his children ever in school. They were full of energy waking Naruto up too soon in the morning , even sooner than his great neighbor Lee, to prepare.

Naruto knew his children's greatest dream was not to became shinobi. Byakuya had this dream of being great curry chief (I have this from one manga) so he was allways making curry. ‚Too bad he doesn't like ramen'

Hisa's only dream was to marry Ichigo Uchiha even if she met him only once in her whole life.

Naruto smiled mentally, remembering how he met Ichigo's father Uchiha Itachi. His wife prepared dinner.

Flashback

Nanashi (Naruto's old name. Let's call him this way in flashback) looked at his nervous soon to be wife sitting in the chair. Kaoru (his wife) was beautiful woman with long culy hair in low ponytail. She looked at a clock for hndred's time.

„They are late"

„Don't worry so much, Kaoru. Surelly they just got hold back"

Nanashi was waiting for Kaoru's best friend and her family -husband and daughter.

KOCK KNOCK

Kaoru nearly jumped and rushed to the door. Nanashi stood up. He was dressed in traditional Japanese attire and disliked it with all his heart

„Hikaru! You look beautiful. And you must be little Rin…" Nanashi slowly came to meet guest. A girl, probably their daughter was black haired and black eyed ‚a little pale'

Her mother had dark green hair and big smile on her face as she held hand with her child. Her husband stood beside her.

Man turned and Nanashi looked into eyes of S class nunkenin Itachi Uchiha. The one who had tried to kill him for Kami knows reasons. Yes Nanashi met him before in not so friendly terms. Trying to kill each other off definitely isn't friendly

Itachi looked at Nanshi who was unsure what to do so he just stared

„Oh so rude of me. This is my friend Hikaru with her husbant Itachi and their daughter Rin. They have another child but little Ichigo couldn't travel so far. And This is my future husband Nanashi"

Kaoru looked so happy. He couldn't just jump at Itachi and kill him. „Pleased to meet you" Nanashi looked at hand offered by Itachi and shook it. Hard. With all his power he started squeezing Itachi's hand, feeling him to do the same. Nanashi smiled strained smile

„Pleasure all mine"

A little bit later all of them were seated in front of table full of food. Nanashi with Itachi ended seated facing each other.

They just started to eat when Itachi suddenly slipped in his chair throwing a knife he was holding in Nanashi's direction. Nanashi ducked at last moment

„Are you all right darling?"

„Yes"

Nanashi eye twitched as his wife fused over thrown knife. 'So you want to play this way. All right with me'

„I'll bring him new one. You just sit Kaoru. I'll be right back" Nanashi walked in the kitchen grabbing 10 butter knifes. Then he walked back to the dinning room. Itachi looked at him with untrusting eyes.

As Nanashi walked he accidentally slipped on floor. All knifes came with great speed at Itachi who caught a plate and hold it as shield. No knife hit him.

„Oh I am sorry!" Kaoru and Hikaru were glancing at them with great suspicion. „I'll go for a new plate."

„I'll accompany you" Itachi stood up following fuming Nanashi to the kitchen. Nanashi took plates out of shelf and placed them on the table in the kitchen

„Nice plates you have. „ Nanashi felt something coming at him with great speed. He turned and caught four plates with great speed.

„Sorry I didn't see you" Itachi remarked calmly. Nanashi carefully placed plated down and faced Itachi.

Silence. Nanashi looked at Itachi, Itachi looked at Nanashi ‚I can't do any jutsu in house, genjutsu wont work on him, I don't have my sword, with taijutsu I just alert Kaoru and my wife will get angry' Itachi was probably thinking the same because after a while two experienced shinobi caught each other in attempt to throttle enemy. They started wrestling.

Nanashi grabbed hold of Itach's precious hair and yanked. Itachi grunted twisting Nanashi's hand in unfriendly manner. Neither of them noticed two women until

„What. Are . You. Doing. ?" Nanashi looked at surprised nd angry women.

„Hugging" Nanashi mentally cheered on Itachi

„Yea! We are showing our love!" Then he started patting Itachi's back stupidly.

„Like I'll believe it"

Itachi and Nanashi looked at each other. They hat a lot of explaining to do.

End of flashback

‚Yea, great memories'

„Here you are!" yelled Byakuya giving them plates filled with curry

„Onii-chan? Do I have to eat it?" Hisa's eyes started to fill with tears. Byakuya looked at her wide eyed.

„Hisa-chan! I Byakuya-sama won't force you into anything!" Hisa brightened „Haai! Onii-chan"

„Father will surely eat it" Narto wanted to cry.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Byakuya was bored. Bored, bored, bored. And to think he was looking toward going to school.

Only thing great about all of this was Hyuuga Karin, daughter of Hyuuga Neji. She was sitting right next to Byakuya.

Teacher started to talk about history and nearly lulled half of the class to sleep. „Hey" Byakuya looked at Karin with question in his eyes.

„Wanna escape?" Byakuya grinned in agreement. When teacher turned to her desk the two slowly moved to window, escaping sucesfully.

„Lets go catch some fish" Byakuya nodded. Maybe this day is going to be great after all. Somewhere in class teacher turned finding two empty seats.

„Hyuuga! Uzumaki! I'LL TELL YOUR PARENTS!"

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Hisa looked around. Girls in her class labeled her as a doll and nobody wanted to be frient with her. Teacher called them to Academy training field.

„Now we are going to do some exercises with other class. You all already know how to throw kunais so you can start. In meantime I'll show Hisa how to do it" Hisa looked as her classmates started chatting happily joining their friends.

„Now, this is kunai and… „ Hisa turned him down. She wanted to have friends but all potencial candidates were at other side of field.

„Try it" Hisa looked at kunai and took it.

„No, no, no! You are holding it wrong…" Then he started to correct her. Hisa nearly rolled her eyes.

„Now throw it there at the…. WHAT?" Hisa was eager to end this pointless exercise so when teacher pointed at tree she thre kunai without looking. Kunai went straight through it and two more, hitting third tree.

„Papi taught me when I was three" Teacher just gaped. Children who saw what she did couldn't take their eyes off kunai.

„We are going to see headmaster" Hisa just smiled sweetly.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Naruto was man with the mission. Slowly, slowly… he looked around to see if somebody was looking. Carefully he reached out for

„Naruto!" naruto jumped up and searched for source of voice. Neji stood next to the brown haired woman, who was glancing at him with suspicion

„What are you going to buy?" Naruto quickly grabbed nearest book

„Oh" said woman „ ‚Good hairstyle for dogs'good choice' "

„Yea…Better be prepared… ha, ha, ha" woman nodded slowly.

„Ten-ten stop frying him under your glare" Naruto shot thank full look at Neji.

„Ten-ten? It's you?" Ten-ten smiled. „Me and only me. My husband told me about your encounter."

„Husband? Neji? Oh kami-sama"

„All right guys. I have to go. They are choosing gennin teams and I might became new sensei" Wth it she kissed Neji bit goodbye to Naruto and walked out of bookshop.

„So" started Neji „What book did you really want to buy?" Naruto returned ‚Good hairstyle for dogs' back to its shelf. Then he took Icha Icha series 7.

„If you tell it, I'll have my revenge" Neji smirked

„I liked volume 5" Naruto smirked back „Yea. Tokiro really knew how to make woman happy"

As Naruto payed for his book a chuunin, slightly out of breath stopped in front of Neji

„Hyuuga-sama! Your daughter ran from academy" Neji groaned

„Again?" Chuunin nodded

„haha! Neji, you poor poor father" neji glared daggers

„Shut it Uzumaki" Chuunin's eyes lit up

„You are Uzumaki?" Naruto nodded

„Your son Byakuya Uzumaki has run from Academy too" neji's smirk widened as he said

„Poor, poor father" Chuunin left, as his mission was completed

„Be quiet and activate that Byakuhan of yours"

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

„So you travelled a lot?" Byakuya grinned. Karin seemed interested in his stories.

„Since I was young we were always moving. It was fun but I am happy to have stable home" Karin kept on munching her fish.

„I have allways lived here. Never went anywhere. So when I'll grow up and this stupid war will be over I'll travel all over the word" She started to poke fire

„I Byakuya-sama will not let a lady travel alone! I shall accompany you with my curry stand" Karin blushed a little

„Curry stand?"

„Indeed. I Byakuya-sama will became greatest curry chief ever" They grinned at each other.

„Now, now now. What do we have here. Little children too far from Konoha" Byakuya sput around to see bald man wearing Iwa hitai-ate. He was in company of two others

„Leave now enemies of Leaf or I Byakuya-sama will end your sorry lifes" Man just snickered

„Kid got guts" he moved nearer


End file.
